peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ventus Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 1
Original cast from the first and second stories are back. Characters introduced this season: Team Riku Pan's pet and ally: Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Neverland News Studio reporters: Arren and Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Neverland News Studio workers: Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth (Ducktales (1987)), Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, and King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; As secretary, cameraman, assistant secretary, boom operator, assistant cameraman, editor, assistant editor, and boss/founder respectively) Neverland police: Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Neverland's jewel thief: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Neverland thieves: Harry and Marv (Home Alone; In Season 2, they'll turn into a mutant coyote and a mutant orangutan respectively) New London allies: Kayley, Garrett, Ayden (Quest for Camelot), Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As an adult), and Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie) New allies for Riku's team: Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII), Pazu, Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Meta Knight, Sword Blade, Blade Knight, Knuckle Joe, and Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) (The Pirate Crew of Justice, with Cloud, the captain, and Aerith revealed to be Ventus, Sora, and Roxas' parents, locals of Neverland who settled in London when Ventus, Sora, and Roxas were born and then returned to living in Neverland upon learning, in between the sequel and the series, that Ventus, Sora, and Roxas vanished from Kensington Gardens as babies and are also living in Neverland, alive all that time) Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades' crew's headmen: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) and Andross (StarFox 64; Starts off as a human, but then becomes a mutant monkey in Season 1 Episode 2) New pirate crew members who are bounty hunters: Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator (Darkwing Duck; These four will turn good in Season 1 Episode 5), Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Andrew Oikonny, and Pigma Dengar (StarFox Assault; They start off as humans in Season 1 Episode 1, and then the rest of the series, starting in Season 1 Episode 2, they become a mutant wolf, mutant chameleon, mutant panther, mutant monkey, and mutant pig respectively) Season 1 episode count: 8 Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After rescuing Arren and Therru from Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades' crew and five new bounty hunter recruits in the form of the StarWolf Team and Fearsome Four, Team Ventus Pan agrees to help them gain a story on the thefts of the equipment, only to discover Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades behind all of this for two mysterious culprits behind the curtain. At the same time, Team Ventus Pan receive from Eraqus and Erika a creature named Kirby as their pet and ally. Season 1 Episode 2: StarWolf's Trap Part 1 Synopsis: Under Uka-Uka and Andross' request, Swackhammer, Myotismon, and Hades use their Mutagen to turn the StarWolf Team, Andross, and Fearsome Four into mutants and powerful beings in order to defeat Team Ventus Pan. However, Eraqus and Erika witnessed the whole thing and steal the Mutagen to show Team Ventus Pan. After all was revealed, they decide to trump over their plot. Season 1 Episode 3: StarWolf's Trap Part 2 Synopsis: Last left off from the end of Part 1, after Eraqus and Erika are captured by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, Team Ventus Pan go through a series of booby traps in a cavern, and then fight the StarWolf Team's new forms and Fearsome Four's new powers to rescue them. Season 1 Episode 4: Jewels are Not a Girl's Best Friends (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While trying to investigate the jewel thefts, Chief Wiggum is mysteriously seduced by a mysterious woman named Ima Goodlady. Under suspicions however, Team Ventus Pan must solve the mystery quickly and see if Ima is connected to the thefts. (Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 1 Episode 5: A Thing About Gods (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When Harry and Marv are hired by Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades into building Mini-Raptor Walkers to hunt down Eraqus, Erika, Team Ventus Pan, and those involved with them, our heroes must go in and find out where the heart of the Mini-Raptor Walkers is in order to shut them down completely, by teaming up with not only Tiff and Tuff, who stowed away to help our heroes, but also kidnapping and forcing the Fearsome Four into helping them. Season 1 Episode 6: Team Rocket's Excellent Adventure (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While test piloting a new vehicle for Team Ventus Pan, Ventus' group, Olette's group, Double D, Team Rocket, Yi, Peng, Jin, and Everest stumble upon Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew's conspiracy plot to kidnap Officer Jenny and Therru and use them to find the mysterious power keg for Uka-Uka and Andross' bodies, and after the two targets have been kidnapped, the seventeen Team Ventus Pan members, with Team Rocket's plan, go to their rescue. Season 1 Episode 7: New Allies for Team Ventus Pan Synopsis: After Cloud Strife's Pirate Crew of Justice arrives in Neverland through a portal on Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades' ship, they agree to help Team Ventus Pan save both worlds from destruction by the enemy upon learning that they have the two same things in common; Honor and teamwork. And at the same time, Ventus, Sora, and Roxas discover the truth from Cloud and Aerith about their parents. Season 1 Episode 8: Ultimate Showdown (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Finally receiving a robot body for him by Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades, Uka-Uka and Andross begins his conquest on Neverland and the world, and it's up to our heroes to stop them. For series: Ventus Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies